Ready When You Are
by BlackButterflySkull
Summary: 'The innocent always are the one who pay for someone else mistakes' He wanted Vengeance but he left with more then he asked for. Eve/Randy
1. Chapter 1

Part one

Eve Torres Jerked in her sleep as her dreams tormented her just like other nights, just that this time she was in a new place with different person but still the same ending. This time Eve walk around her city mall with her best friend, looking around the open stores.

"let go inside this store Eve, I really need new shoes" Her best friend Kelly pulled on her hand as she drag her closer to the store. Kelly and Eve been knowing each other since the were little girls, just like Eve, Kelly was the daughter of one of the most wealthy man on the country, Kelly father owns half of the company and Eve father owns the other half. The both knew one day they will have to take over the company but they will do it together just like they did everything else and the way there parents have plan it.

"But you promised we were going to get something to eat" Eve frown, as she let the blond women drag her closer to the store, Eve perfect brown curls blow in her face from the wind as she put it behind her ear with the free hand she had. "And we will go but shoes come first sweetie" Kelly responded as she let go of Eve hand and walk inside the store leaving Eve behind.

"Not that fast, Just a second" Eve Torres look down to a hand that was holding her back, as he pulled softy on her elbow, Eve Torres moved her gaze from her elbow to the face of the man who had just spoke.

"Do I know you?" Eve asked him with a smile, as she slowly pulled her elbow out of his hand. taking a step back, putting as much distance as she possible could but without making it to obvious. Eve toke her time as she observed him, he wear dark blue jeans, a black V-neck shirt, with a black leather jacket, as his dog-tags hang from his neck, She moved her gaze up to his dark blue eyes that were looking straight into hers.

God definitely took his time making this man, He was stunning, his body look hard and perfect and it just made him look more tough, Every line on face was sculpted to perfection it was just breath-taking. hands down the most handsome man Eve has ever seen in her like, But his blue eyes were just simple distaste and just plain cold.

He look at her with so much hatred, but she didn't know why she never done anything to this man.

"You don't know me" He walk behind her "But your father does" he finished with a complete dry tone. Eve swallowed hard, as she blink in confusion. "Then you better make an appointment to meet him in his office, I don't take any kind of messages what so over for him" She replied as she passed her hand though her brown hair.

"Trust me he is definitely is going to pay attention to this message" He grabbed her from behind and jerked her back against his rock-hard chest. She felt small by the size of the man who held her with an east that terrified her. She could feel his breathing through his chest, as his hand was wrapped around her waist pressing her against his body.

Eve was frozen, she open her mouth but no words came out, she felt like she couldn't breath as she just felt so useless unable to pull away from his man grip, She didn't, she couldn't make any attempts to let herself free.

For some reason she felt relaxed as she felt the hand of death brush her cheek,

_Untill he spoke_

"The innocent always are the one who pay for someone else mistakes" he whispered in her ear as his soft lips brushed against her bare skin, an instant before he plunged a knife deep into her heart, then slowly laying her down on the cold ground, as he kneeled down next to her, he pulled his dog-tags and drop them gently in Eve hand. He stood up, his blue eyes were still cold.

Eve eyes were still open as she watched the man walk away with out looking back leaving Eve in a puddle of blood, leaving her alone for her to die.

Shaking and scared, Eve woke up in a cold sweat, her alarm clock was blinking _3:35 in the morning _her bedroom was still pitched dark. Shaking her head, as if she try to erase the nightmare she dream about most of the night. She never seen this man in her life but it was the same man who killed her in the same way every time in her dreams. He always stabbed her in the heart leaving the same Dog-tag in her hand, and whispering the same words in her ear.

_'The innocent always are the one who pay for someone else mistakes'_

_TBC?_


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Eve Torres unlocked her 2013 new car, pulling the hood of the car up, as she organized her shopping bags inside, pulling her sunglasses out of her face, then shutting the hood close. She had been shopping for her upcoming 18 birthday; her father was throwing her the biggest party LA has seen. In the next couple of days she will be busy planning everything out, she wanted this party to be perfect and nothing could go wrong.

The last week she barley had any sleep, She had the same nightmare for days in a roll and it was wired because she never got them night after night this was the first week this happened to her. And that scared her, she didn't know what the dreams meant and she never wanted to find out.

'The innocent always are the one who pay for someone else mistakes'

Eve Torres couldn't get that sentence out of her head and not only that, the person who said it scared her. The way he look no one could deny that he was an attractive man but at the end of the day that was the same man that killed her in her dreams.

Eve walk to open her driver's door, her heart started beating fast, like someone was watching her, looking up, and down the distance she spotted a man looking straight at her. He was driving a motorcycle still had his helmet on his face, his face was turn to his left as he look over at her.

Eve Torres ran her fingers trough her hair, as her Green eyes were looked on the man standing in a distance from her, chills ran down Eve back as he could feel the cold look from the man even when he was still wearing his helmet, She could feel the coldest, and the way he look at her scared her.

The look that man was giving her made her feel like if he was the hunter and, he was ready to hunt her.

The man started his motorcycle then drove to stand next to Eve, The beautiful brunet froze as the man was not standing next to her was larger then he look from a distance. Eve turn to body to look at him completely, He wear dark blue jeans and a Black V-neck sheet and he let his sleeve tattoo out for everyone to see, Evil skulls were tatted on his arms, there all in black in white.

But her attention from his tattoos was cut off but a noise of two metal object crashing into each other, she brought her eyes just a little up, over his chest, two metal objects swing softly from hanging from his neck.

Eve took a couple of steps back but, she was stop by bumbling against her car. Taking a deep breath and swallowed hard. As the fear was painted in her eyes from those Dog-tags hanging from his neck.

The man slowly undid his lather glove, letting his left hand free, he slowly brought his hand up to Eve face, letting it stand there a couple of inches always, then dropping it in her brown hair, he slowly ran his hand over her hair, as the softness of her hair in his hand made his skin melt.

Eve stood there frozen as this man just ran his hand over her hair, but the truth was the real reason why she didn't move was because his touch give her a comfort she never experiment, His touch give her a new feeling she never had. His touch gave her freedom.

He slowly moved his hand over to her scarf that was covering her neck hanging down her chest. He ran his fingers down the end of her Violet pastel scarf, as he started pulling on it slowly making the scarf fall of her neck down to his hand.

The man swing her scarf around his hand, he then brought his hand up like if he was saluting her. With out another word he drove always.

Eve Torres looked down at the man riding the motorcycle that had just stolen her scarf and the only thing that she could think of was that sentence.

_'The innocent always are the one who pay for someone else mistakes'_

* * *

**I know you guys want to kill me but am so sorry with my dad back in war, it just I havent really wanted to spend much time in the computer, I have been sad about him gone and I really miss him but got to talk to him yesterday and it made my day and it made me want to worte again so I will update all my stroys I promise and this is the first story I wanted to work on.. hope you guys like it.. Review it also :)**

Minimize

Close

0


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three **

Randy stood on the edge of the cliff holding to Eve Torres scarf with one hand. As he remembered the dream that hunted him.

Even with his eyes wide open, he saw her clearly. He felt her presence as if she were there, right now. The girl that hunted his dream was as beautiful as in his dream, but her last name carried pain for him and so much hatred for her. But she was just as innocent as his brother was.

_Eve Torres._

_She'd come to him through the darkness as he laid there wounded in Afghanistan. Dressed in a yellow dress, her long dark brown hair over her shoulders, she was the goddess who was taking his soul._

_She'd knelt by his side while he lay there wounded on the ground. Her sweet voice ad soothed him as she sang in Spanish her native language._

_She laid her tiny hand on his bloody cheek. Leaning forward, she'd contributed to sing, her breath falling against his skin. Her kind touch and soothing voice had driven away the pain until he felt nothing except the heat if her flesh against his. Her gaze had left him as she brushed a kiss o his lips. A kiss so light, it felt like the wings of a humming bird._

_"I'm here for you" She'd whispered_

_An instant before she stabbed him straight through his heart. As the pain seared him. She'd laughed, and then left him there to die alone._

He'd barely finished that vision before Punk had joined him "Everything is ready for tomorrow" Punk said as he stood next to Randy facing him

"AS your best friend Randy am saying this, she has nothing to do with this, it nor her fault what type of blood run's thorough her body" Punk said "We don't have to do this Randy, not to her"

Randy turn his face to meet Punk gaze "Don't be a pussy now" Randy grab a hold of his dog-tags bringing them to his lips, placing a brief kiss on them, then looking up at the ocean on the bottom of the cliff

"Plush the innocent always are the one who pay for someone else mistakes"

* * *

A/N:

Short chapter I know but it very important you just ready, I also got a new story out go check it out it called, Personal solider. Answer these 2 questions for me

1: what did you guy think about this chapter

2: Ask a question that you guys would like to know about me

Review please


End file.
